


Red Lipstick, White Coverup

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Facial, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, getting caught, possessive insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Otabek's fans can get a little handsy. Yuri isn't so much a fan of thatPrompt frompandamiloon tumblr."I think you have a little something on your face." - Otayuri facial :P





	Red Lipstick, White Coverup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/gifts).



> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

Otabek and Yuri were an interesting mix. Yuri appeared to be an open book. Otabek was… not so much.

If you watched the way they moved around each other, it was obvious they were close friends.

If you had even  _once_ glanced at Yuri’s Instagram, you’d know they were dating.

Everyone who actually spent any time with them knew that Otabek was possessive. He might not do the whole public displays of affection thing, but the little motions he did do were proof enough. In place of kisses, there was a hand low on Yuri’s back. Instead of hugs, there was the stance he always took, slightly behind Yuri, watching over him.

But for the few who fully knew the couple… they knew Yuri was the more possessive one.

At first, it annoyed Otabek that Yuri was so possessive. Yuri would get upset if his fangirls (and guys really) got a bit too handsy. But they were  _just fans,_ and Otabek didn't see a reason to get upset. 

They had a few big fights over it, Otabek was convinced Yuri didn’t trust him and Yuri would usually respond that he trusted Otabek, but he didn’t trust the fans. Then one time during a fight, Yuri blurted out  _fine, just leave, everyone does._

It had taken two hours, lots of cups of tea, a little vodka and a call to his Grandpa to get the full story.

It was a pretty well-known fact that Yuri’s parents weren’t around, and that he just didn’t talk about it…

Turns out his Dad never was. He had dumped Yuri’s Mom and booked when the boy was born a little early and had to stay a few days in the hospital. Yuri found out when he was twelve that his Dad had said  _no son of his would be so weak, so his Mom must have cheated._

He was told that little bit of information by his stepfather when his little brother was born healthy and his mother seemed relieved.

After that, his mother quickly pulled away, blaming it on his ice skating (even if she did still take some of the money for another two years.)

And she doted on the new son. More than she ever had with Yuri. He decided to hide some of his sponsorships from her when he hit 14 and she forgot to call on his birthday.

She had never bothered to call again. Once the money stopped coming, she was gone.

So Otabek knew that under all the anger and all the yelling, Yuri was just convinced everything he loved would leave.

Otabek knew as Yuri sucked dark hickeys and scratched him up, leaving a few just high enough to peak out of his t-shirts (but never high enough for his costumes), leaving a few deep enough that when a fan got a little handsy, that gentle ache would be a reminder who had his heart.

Otabek didn’t  _need_ the reminder of who owned his heart, but Yuri felt better when it was there, so he just let it happen. He hoped one day, the insecurities would be gone- it killed him to know that Yuri was hurting so much.

* * *

They were all at the Grand Prix Final, greeting some of the fans when it happened. The Angels and the Otababes had accepted almost two years ago that they would get more time with the boys if they were together, So Yuri was currently watching as another girl put her hand on his boyfriend’s ass.

And then, she kissed his cheek.

With bright red lipstick on.

And left a mark.

A bright red lip print.

Right on Otabek’s cheek.

_His Otabek’s cheek._

Yuri was across the aisle, dragging Otabek away from both their fan clubs and into the locker room before Otabek could react.

“Yuri- what-”

“She  _marked_ you.”

“And we can just take it off.”

Yuri was rubbing at the lipstick with his thumb, only succeeding in smudging it. The mark was getting  _bigger._

“Hey, Yura, we can go to Mila and grab a makeup remover and it’ll come right off.”

“But it’s not off NOW. It needs to be off NOW Beka,” Yuri growled, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Otabek held his arms open and Yuri buried himself in the embrace, sniffling as Otabek gently whispered about  _how much he loved him_ and  _how he wasn’t going anywhere._

Once Yuri calmed down he pulled Otabek into a kiss, then he kissed over the smudge, and then his other cheek, gently covering Otabek’s face in kisses.

Otabek rubbed his back, bending as Yuri tried to reach his temple, letting his boyfriend kiss him and repeat _I love you_ until he felt every mark was covered, his body once again reclaimed.

Yuri had slowly pulled closer to him, grinding against Otabek as he started to kiss down his neck. Otabek’s gentle words always had this reaction- the understanding in his voice unmistakably arousing to Yuri.

Otabek’s hand slowly worked from his back down to Yuri’s zipper, a raised eyebrow and a glance down- his usual unspoken question.

Yuri gave him one last gentle kiss on the lips and whispered out a  _please_.

Otabek quickly got Yuri’s jacket open, lifting the shirt underneath, then kissed his neck, letting his thumbs rub over Yuri’s nipples for a few seconds while he left a hickey right at the base of his neck. He turned them, pressing Yuri against the wall and muttering _stay there like a good boy_  before taking off his own jacket and kneeling on it.

He let the shirt drop a little, pressing his open lips against Yuri’s abs and dragging his chapped lips down, over his navel, gently letting his tongue trace the outer rim as he worked Yuri’s zipper open and pushed his pants down far enough to let him free.

Otabek held the base of his cock letting a little spit pool inside his mouth before taking Yuri into his mouth. He had learned the best way to tease Yuri was to slowly sink all the way down and quickly slide off, repeating the slow/fast combination until Yuri’s knees were shaking.

But today he needed to get Yuri off fast so he focused mainly on the head, swirling and flicking his tongue while his hands stroked Yuri’s shaft and rubbed his perineum while gently cradling his balls. Within a few minutes, Yuri was tapping his head in warning.

Otabek pulled back, closing his eyes and letting Yuri’s cum land over the smeared lipstick, covering the mark intimately.

He was still looking up at Yuri from his knees, letting Yuri’s thumb spread the cum over his cheek, fully covering the red mark when they heard the door open.

They hadn’t gotten far into the locker room, so Yuri knew both would be seen immediately.

Otabek quickly wiped down his face with his t-shirt and Yuri tried to cover his half-hard cock.

Laughter hit both their ears before either task could be accomplished.

Christophe was looking over at the scene with a wicked smile on his face, “Oh mon ami, I think you have a little something on your face.“


End file.
